


For you I'd become the villain

by Second_Breakfast



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Second_Breakfast/pseuds/Second_Breakfast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For you I would become a villain.</p><p>For you I would unleash the monster within.</p><p>For you, Thor.</p><p>I'd do anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you I'd become the villain

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short to get the juices flowing for NaNoWriMo.
> 
> I know it says Loki/Thor but this isn't meant to be a slash fic. But if that's the way you want to see it, fine by me.

Loki never meant things to escalate this quickly or in this direction.

He never wanted Thor to be cast out of Asgard.

He never wanted to be king.

He only wanted to be his equal.

 

Thor was out there, alone.

But he shouldn't have to be.

For he was God of Thunder.

He was the hero.

 

But people didn't see Thor as a hero.

In order for Thor being seen a hero, he would have to defeat a villain.

A thought entered Loki's mind and it made him shiver.

 _He_ could be that villain.

 

It would become his glorious purpose.

Thor would become a hero.

For Loki was a monster.

And monsters were always villains in stories.

 

_For you I would become a villain._

_For you I would unleash the monster within._

_For you, Thor._

_I'd do anything._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a 100% happy with this. Might revist this later, with time.


End file.
